Not so good art
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Sai sedih lukisannya tidak menang. Hahh apa lukisannya memang jelek ya? / SaiIno versi film Road to Ninja. OOC. Parallel world.


.

.

.

 **Not so good art**

.

All characters belong to Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

The Road to Ninja version

Parallel world

.

.

.

Jam setengah enam sore, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Sai Shimura tahu itu. Yang ia tidak tahu, kenapa seni lukisnya tidak dimengerti oleh banyak orang?

"Hhhaaahhh..."

Sai mendesah. Langkahnya gontai menuju pulang ke rumah. Seharian ia ikut lomba melukis di pusat sanggar seni Konohagakure. Pemuda berambut hitam itu optimis ia pasti menang. Lukisannya ia pikir semakin bagus dan bermakna. Yeah, Sai Shimura memang seorang pelukis yang berbakat.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Sai tidak menang. Juri memberinya nilai yang... tidak cukup untuk menjadikannya juara. Hatinya terasa seperti dipukul godam besar. Sakit sekali.

Jadi disinilah ia, memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kursi taman Konoha, merenung tentang bakatnya (atau sesuatu yang ia pikir bakat dalam dirinya). Taman Konoha sudah sepi, tak ada seorang pun disana. Cocok untuk Sai yang sedang ingin sendirian sekarang.

Sai suka sekali melukis. Lelaki itu menyukai keindahan hal-hal yang ia lihat dan ia ingin menuangkan semua keindahan itu dalam karya seni. Dan kanvas adalah pilihannya. Seni lukis membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sai membuka buku sketsanya yang selalu ia bawa. Berbagai macam objek sering ia gambar di buku itu. Melihat goresannya sendiri yang sangat berbeda dengan lukisan orang lain yang banyak ia temui tadi di sanggar seni, Sai mau tak mau harus mengakui... gambarnya memang _sedikit aneh_ dibanding yang lain.

 _Atau jelek?_

Geez, Sai tak mau berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Tidak, lukisannya ini tidak jelek. Hanya beda aliran, tidak mainstream di mata masyarakat yang terbiasa melihat seni yang normal-normal saja.

"Brukk,"

Suara benda terjatuh. Sai refleks menoleh. Sekitar dua meter dari kursi taman yang ia duduki, Ino Yamanaka sedang memungut buku-bukunya yang tadi jatuh. Sai pun menolongnya.

"A-aah terima kasih..." wajah Ino bersemu merah saat Sai menyerahkan satu novel padanya. "Sama-sama. Kau dari mana, Ino?" tanya Sai. Meskipun dirinya bukan shinobi, Sai punya banyak teman yang berprofesi sebagai ninja, contohnya si kunoichi pemalu ini, Ino. Walaupun ya mereka tidak terlalu akrab dan sangat jarang ngobrol.

"Emm dari perpustakaan, Sai-kun," jawab Ino sambil memeluk buku-bukunya. "Oh.. Oia Ino, aku mau minta pendapatmu, boleh?" tanya Sai, seketika mendapat ide. Ino pun bingung. "Pendapat apa?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis pirang itu, Sai menarik tangan Ino, duduk di kursi bersamanya. Sementara itu hati Ino berdegup hebat. Rasanya maluuuu sekalii ada lelaki yang menyentuh tangannya.

Sai menunjukkan buku sketsanya. Ia tak sempat melihat wajah Ino yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus. _Merah!_

"Menurutmu gambar-gambarku ini bagaimana?" tanya Sai, membolak-balikkan lembaran penuh gambar. Ino terpaksa melihatnya baik-baik, mengamatinya.

"Hmmmm..."

 _Jelek._

Satu kata itu langsung terucap dalam hati si gadis Yamanaka. Gambaran Sai memang... jelek. Tidak bagus. Kacau. Acak-acakan. Jidat Ino berkerut sebentar melihat salah satu gambar di pojok kertas.

 _Apa itu? Ayam? Atau angka dua?_

"Bagaimana?" Sai berharap masih ada orang yang berpikir gambarnya ini bagus. Kau tahu Picasso? Yeah, Sai menjadikannya sebagai _role model._

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat mata Sai yang berbinar dan menyiratkan harapan, Ino bungkam. Dirinya harus pintar menyampaikan pendapat.

"Ya, Sai-kun... Gambarmu... bagus. Sangat _ar...tis-tik_ ," Ino pernah membaca kalau para seniman sangat senang bila karyanya dipuji seperti itu, _artistik_.

Wajah Sai jadi cerah. "Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Yeah, bagus," sambil tidak menyalahkan diri dalam hati. Tak apa berbohong demi kebaikan.

Sai tersenyum sumringah. Tuh kan! Benar kan?! Masih ada orang di dunia ini yang mengerti arti lukisannya! Yeah lukisan abstrak memang hanya akan dimengerti oleh satu dari ratusan ribu orang. Dan gadis di hadapannya inilah satu orang itu!

"Ino,"

"Y-ya Sai-kun?"

"Terima kasih banyak atas pujianmu," Sai nyengir lebar. Ino mendadak blushing melihat wajah Sai yang sangat ceria itu. Tak pernah ia sangka sedetikpun kalau pemuda sipil ini ternyata sangat... tampan, kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Y-yah..." cicit Ino sangat malu. Hatinya menari-nari gelisah, suatu hal yang tak pernah ia alami.

"Oke sebagai balasannya, bagaimana kalau aku melukismu gratis?" tawar Sai. Moodnya kini membaik drastis. Ino heran. "Balasan apa, Sai-kun? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Ino menggaruk pipinya, berpikir apa yang dimaksud Sai.

"Kau menyelamatkan hariku dari bad mood,"

"Hmm?"

"Yah pokoknya begitulah. Kau menyelamatkan hariku,"

Sai sudah siap untuk melukis. Pena di tangan kanan dan buku sketsa di tangan kiri. Mata hitam Sai menatap intens mata biru kunoichi yang ada di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi Ino blushing. Tidak, ia tidak terbiasa ditatap tajam seperti itu. Walaupun Sai ramah, Ino tetap tak tahu kenapa hatinya menjerit-jerit. Gadis itu pun segera berdiri.

"Ano Sai-kun, aku mau pulang!" pamit Ino lalu cepat-cepat melangkah. Sai tak kalah cepat menahan tangan Ino. "Hei aku bahkan belum selesai menggambar sketsamu," protes Sai.

Ino menggeleng. "Tak apa, kau tak perlu melukisku," jawab Ino malu. _Lagipula lukisanmu kan kurang bagus..._ pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Tapi aku ingin melukismu," Sai bersikeras. Di bawah langit petang ia sadar, Ino Yamanaka ternyata sangat cantik. Helai pirangnya berkilauan ditimpa sinar sunset. Hanya sedetik untuk menyadari ada bentuk keindahan yang lain di hadapan Sai. Dan keindahan itu berwujud seorang gadis kunoichi pemalu yang sering berlindung di belakang Shikamaru si mesum dan si kurus Chouji.

Ino mendesah. Bagaimana caranya agar ia lepas dari cengkraman si pemuda sipil ini?

"Besok," bisik Ino pelan.

"Hm?" Sai satu langkah mendekatinya, telinganya kurang jelas menangkap ucapan si gadis pemalu ini.

Ino menunduk, makin merona merah. "Bagaimana kalau kau... m-melukisku besok saja?" suara Ino sangat gugup.

Sai diam sejenak kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, besok. Kita bertemu disini ya besok pagi jam sembilan," pegangan tangan Sai pun lepas. Hati Ino seketika lega, lalu gadis itu berbalik menuju rumahnya.

Sejujurnya hanya itu yang Ino inginkan. Pulang. Entah kenapa sore ini dirinya sangat kacau, mungkin ada yang salah dengan aliran chakranya. Besok ia harus memeriksakan diri pada Tsunade-sama, hm tentunya setelah selesai urusan dengan si pelukis _wannabe_ ini.

Matahari semakin tenggelam. Semburat jingga kemerahan menguasai langit petang. Ah, Sai sadar pantas saja si nona pemalu itu ingin cepat-cepat pulang, sebentar lagi kan malam. Tapi tak apa, dirinya sudah membuat janji dengan si kunoichi dari tim 10 itu.

"Ino," panggil Sai sebelum Ino menghilang di belokan. Gadis itu pun menoleh. "Besok jangan lupa ya kencan kita," kata Sai sumringah. Hatinya sendiri merasa aneh mendengar teriakannya barusan. _Kencan? Kencan dia bilang?!_ Jadi Sai melambaikan tangan, berharap Ino tak sadar wajah pemuda itu berubah warna.

Tapi Ino tak akan sadar, toh gadis itu sendiri juga merona hebat. Buku-bukunya hampir jatuh, tapi ia berhasil mengeratkan pegangannya. Kalau sampai bukunya jatuh, maka Sai akan datang padanya _lagi_.

Kencan.

Satu kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Ino. Pun dalam batok kepala Sai. Dua manusia remaja itu menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

Di bawah langit jingga, si pelukis amatir dan si kunoichi pemalu itu berpisah. Dalam relung hati terdalam mereka, masing-masing mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga mereka sama-sama ingin bertemu besok.

Ino tersenyum tipis, bersyukur, untung saja tadi ia berbohong jadi Sai menawarinya lukisan gratis. Meskipun Ino tahu skill Sai bagaimana, tapi setidaknya lelaki tampan itu mengajak Ino kencan. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Ino Yamanaka, ia akan pergi kencan _kyaaa!_ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ino lemas.

Di sisi lain Sai juga bersyukur. Ada hikmahnya ia kalah dalam lomba lukis. Kalau dirinya menang mungkin Sai tidak akan meminta pendapat Ino yang kebetulan saja lewat di dekatnya. Hhaaa kenapa baru sekarang Sai sadar ada mutiara terpendam dalam gadis Yamanaka itu..?

Tepat sunset berakhir, seutas benang merah tipis terjalin erat di jari manis Sai dan Ino. Seorang cupid yang terbang di atas awan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya hari ini. Selesai.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Aku iseng buat ginian bcz penasaran gimana seh SaiIno versi the road to ninja. Paralel gitu hahaa alias OOC banget! Menurutku SaiIno di film Road to ninja itu agak mirip NaruHina.

Disini aku buat Sai itu bukan ninja tp cowok sipil biasa. Skill lukisnya pun jd jelek huehehee..

Terus Ino jd pemalu bgt, you know like in the film.. Tp dia belum suka sama cowok manapun.

That's why I wrote this, awal mulanya mereka deket gitu (?) heheheheeeee

Anyway hope you enjoy with this one.

CnC are welcome


End file.
